What Do You Want From Me
by candy-coded-goodness
Summary: What does Fang want, what do I want, why is Nudge here and is that chocloate chip cookies I smell. Takes place after final warning FAX galor.


"What do you want from me

"What do you want from me?" Fang asked

I honestly don't know why he keeps asking me that.

"You know, I should be the one asking that question," I said back, glaring at him. He's always asking me stupid questions, questions that deal with emotions that I'm not ready to even acknowledge that I have.

"_Should _you now?"

You know I meant it when I said I liked it better when he didn't talk, regardless of the fact that I could never guess how he felt . . . Hmm, that's funny. I thought people in love were supposed to read each other like books. Well, I guess Fang and I just weren't meant to be.

"Why can't you just tell me how you feel?"

Hmm, gee . . . I don't know, because I haven't admitted that to even myself. Well, I did . . . but I'm denying that I did, and still denying how I feel.

"I thought I already told you how I felt."

"No, I want to hear it from your mouth when you're not doped up on gas."

Arg! He makes me so angry; I just wanna wrap my hands around his throat and squeeze his neck until his head pops off. Kind of like what kids do to dandelions with that stupid song. It's kind of sadistic, if you ask me.

'Mamma had a baby and its head popped off.' now why kids would sing about that, evil little bastards.

"Max." Fang said softly, his face, as always, never revealing how he feels, which is irritating because he always knows how _I_ feel. The only time I've ever seen emotion on his face was when we first found out about hour parents. Angel and Gazzy's parents sold them, Iggy's parents wanted to make a profit off of him, we never did find Nudge's parents. I wonder if they sold her because she came out of the womb shooting out random facts, like, "Do you know that babies don't grow in the belly, but in the uterus, which sounds like utter, which cows have, and milk comes from there and not babies, and do you know that some cultures drink yak's milk?"

Gold ol' Nudge. Now Fang's mother had only been sixteen. He's convinced that she was probably a drug addict. The emo child.

"Max, please just tell me what you want from me." He steps closer to me. Too close, a little too close, and why can't he just let me be, why can't he just realize that I'm not read to admit I love him, although I just did, but I'm still denying it, and why . . . haven't I realized my mind runs like Nudge's mouth? Wow, I'm a motorhead.

"I want you to tell me, what it is that you want from me!" I retorted. Man was I stubborn.

"You're such a stubborn ass, you know that?"

"Well, so are you! You want me to admit something you can't even admit yourself!"

"I'd say you're both stubborn asses." Fang and I turned to see Nudge with her hands on her hips. Her hair was in cornrows, which she had gotten done on a visit to Philadelphia. On another note, make sure to reprimand Nudge for her language.

"You know Angel has been picking up on your thoughts for the last few weeks, and I've been watching you two since Max first kissed you, Fang."

"Yeah, well, this will all be over once Max gets that stick out of her butt."

"Look who's talking, Mr. Emo, who need strangers on a blog site to tell him that he's better that me, so he can feel like the leader. But guess what, Fang, you're not the leader, I am."

That did it. Fang was angry, no, furious. He walked over and pushed me.

"Is that what you think, that I want to be the leader?"

"No, that's what I know. That's how you act, and that's how you feel."

"Oh my gosh, will you two stop it!" Nudge screamed. "You should like a soap opera, not the bad kind where you can tell the actors are acting and you wonder what the fans of the shows are smoking, but the types of soaps where the characters gasp and go 'Oh my god, he was killed.' and slowly place their hands over their mouths like their trying to kill themselves, because that news was so shocking, even though they knew a mob was after him." Nudge took a breath. "Just admit it already, because if this is what love is, then I don't want any part of it, which is sad because I wanted love someday."

Once again, I forgot Nudge was only eleven. I turned to Fang, who was watching me, expressionless jerk, waiting for me to crack first. Fine, I cave.

"I love you, Fang." Fang smiles that smile and walks over and kisses me quick.

"I love you too." I smile but then a thought ran across my head and I frowned.

"Nudge, what did you come out here for?" I ask her. Nudge shrugged and then smiled.

"Your mom made chocolate chip cookies."

My smile widened, I made peace with Fang and now I get the words best cookies made by the world's best mom. Oh did I tell you we found my mom? Well, let me tell you the story about finding my mother. . .

A/N: Well what do ya think of my first attempt of a Maximum Ride fanfiction hope you enjoy, late- CCG.


End file.
